From dream to reality
by Rebbie
Summary: Ralph starts having dreams about someone from the island. What happens when he comes back into Ralph's life? SLASH! Don't read it if ya don't like it. JackRalph. Finished!
1. CH 1

Brief Summary: Ralph starts having dreams about someone from the island. What happens when he comes back into Ralph's life? SLASH! Don't read it if ya don't like it. Jack/Ralph.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story, such as the characters.  
  
Warning: This has slash in it. That means m/m loving. If that bothers you, go away. If it doesn't, welcome to my story.   
  
...........................................  
  
  
Ralph squirmed under roaming hands. They caressed his body in slow, torturing ways. He had never yet experienced the pleasures of this before. After coming back from the island, he had shut everyone except his parents out. So he had never been with a girl or guy sexually before.  
  
A finger slipping inside of him brought him back to the present. He shifted to try and get a good view of his lover, but it was no good, the room was just to dark.   
  
A voice whispered in his ear to him, "Ralph, I'm coming back for you. Do not be afraid." The voice confirmed one thing. That was no girl.  
  
  
........................................  
  
  
Ralph sat straight up and quickly turned hi head from side to side. He couldn't make out anything in the dark, except the window and a few things near it. He sighed, knowing he was back in his room. It was just a dream then, even though it felt so real. Ralph could remember every touch, every caress like it was still happening. And then there was the voice. It had definitely been a guy, there was no doubt about that.  
  
As far back as Ralph could remember, he had never been attracted to a guy. After the island he had never really liked girls either. He glanced at his clock. It read: 5:59 and he had to get up at 6:00. Well, forget the idea of getting more sleep.  
  
Pushing the thoughts of his disturbing dream to the back of his mind, he began to get ready for school.  
  
  
........................................  
  
  
Ralph went to school like every normal day, ignored everyone, did his work, and came back home. A year ago he would have done his best to ignore his parents. But he gave up on that, they were just too stubborn.   
  
After talking to them about school and them talking to him about work, he retired to his room. He told his Mom that he wouldn't join them for dinner. She just nodded, he had done that a lot. Ralph finished his homework as quickly as possible and laid back on his bed.  
  
It was a comfortable bed, but something was missing. He felt his mind drifting to the dream of the previous night, but every time it did he would push the thoughts away.  
  
Soon he drifted off into sleep, having no idea he would have the same dream that night, or for every night for a whole week from then.  
  
  
.........................................  
  
  
Okay, I finally started a fic about them. Tell me what you think. That means please review. I love reviews, even if they are flames. And if you'd rather you can send me an email at Rebbie_girl_me@yahoo.com 


	2. CH 2

Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love you!!!  
  
  
  
CH. 2!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ralph blinked. There were the hands again, touching him like they had every night for the past week. Part of him wanted the hands to never stop the sweet caress, the other half however, begged himself to protest, but he never did. It was just to much, and Ralph didn't know how much more he could handle without going crazy.   
  
The hands suddenly stopped. Ralph sighed, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad at the loss.  
  
"Ralph," came the deep voice of the other boy, "tomorrow is the day. No more fear. We'll be together, not only in our dreams, but outside of them too."  
  
The other boy's face came into a spot of light revealing his identity. Ralph gasped in shock.  
  
"Jack?" he whispered surprised.  
  
  
.................................................  
  
  
  
Ralph awoke with a start. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but it was no use, his body shook all over. It wasn't cold, but he hugged the covers close around himself. Jack was the one in his dreams, the one who had touch him like no one else had before, the one who had touched him sexually. Jack and Ralph hadn't seen each other since the boat that took them both away from the island. How could he be having dreams about Jack now?  
  
More than anything, Ralph didn't want to have anymore dreams, and it was Monday, so he got up and started to get ready for the school day.  
  
  
................................................  
  
  
  
Ralph hurried into his first class and took his seat just as the bell rang.  
  
"That was a close one," a girl said. Her name was Bonnie, she had curly blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She sat beside him in class every day and teased, or like other people said, flirted with him.  
  
"Alright class," the teacher, Ms. Claire, began, "today is another beginning to a new day, and to a new lesson. I hope your all prepared." There were a good many moans that erupted from the class. "But first," she said sharply, regaining the attention of the class, then smiled sweetly looking towards the back. "I would like to introduce a new student. Would you like to say a few words?"  
  
Ralph didn't even look at the guy until he was in the front of the class. When he did look though, he couldn't help but nearly fall out of his seat. The boy had brilliant red hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hello," he said smiling. Jack! It was Jack!  
  
  
.................................................  
  
  
  
Well, there's the second chapter. How is it? Bad? Good? Okay? Please review. Reviews motivate me, even if they are bad. So please tell me what you think, and if there are any mistake, please inform me.   
Yours Truly,  
Rebbie 


	3. CH 3

Author's note: Okey dokey everybody. After getting a letter from an angry reader, I decided to start writing this again. I'm sorry for being such an ass about this and if you really want to know why, then email me at Rebbie_Girl_me@yahoo.com. But that's boring stuff. Now, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, if I mentioned all of you I think this would go on forever. But I will name the one person who got me off my but to do this again. That is, Hershey Bar. Thank you so much. I promise to keep up with it this time. For one more thing, it's been a long time since I wrote these first two chapter and my writing style and hopefully talent has changed. I believe that this chapter is far better than the other two, and longer. I didn't realize how short the other two were until today when I looked back over them. This ones longer though ::grins::  
  
Okay, for one more thing now. If anyone would like to take on the responsibility of keeping on my ass to get this story done, please do so. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, give me lots of feedback. That helps remind me to get off my butt and write :) Plus it really means a lot to me. I love you all. Oh, and to one reviewer who didn't leave a name ... Ralph is too gay! ::cries hysterically:: lol, to each there own though. :D  
  
Anyway, here's CH. 3............  
  
Ralph couldn't believe what was happening. First he'd started having all those dreams, then Jack showed up a week after they'd started. It felt like some version of the twilight zone. No, maybe a nightmare, but this was too real to be a nightmare. Then again, all of the dreams about Jack he'd been having seemed real too, so real. He could still feel them like they'd just happened, like he was still in them. Was there any truth to the dreams? Ralph had no idea, he didn't even know if it was possible for dreams to be real.  
  
The teacher spoke and brought Ralph out of his thoughts. The words she said made Ralph want to shrink to the size of an ant, or better yet, disappear. She said, "Why don't you take a seat back there behind Ralph. There, that will be fine. Okay then..." she began talking about the day's lesson, but Ralph didn't hear anymore. Her words were being drowned out by the slow, steady sound of feet hitting the floor, Jack's feet. And they came closer and closer. Ralph felt his stomach tighten up, a sick feeling spreading throughout his body. Jack's feet sounded like drums, like on the island. It was like the island was coming back to him.  
  
Ralph quickly looked away when their eyes met, those startling blue eyes. He remembered those eyes, a predator's eyes, full of hunger. Somehow they were slightly different though, they still held hunger, and there was definitely a predator's glint. But they didn't look crazy anymore, but that was impossible. Jack couldn't have changed, someone can't change after they commit murder. Ralph knew this, because he had done it. Jack had to be faking it, faking innocence.   
  
Ralph kept his eyes intent on his paper as Jack walked past him. He tensed when he heard Jack slide into the seat behind him. He wouldn't look around, he wouldn't.  
  
When Jack leaned forward to whisper in Ralph's ear, Ralph almost jumped out of his skin. "Hey Ralph," he said, laughter evident in his voice, "listen for a second, it's great to see you again and everything, and can you do something for me? Can you meet me after class? There's something we need to talk about. Please." The last word was added after a pause. Ralph had to keep himself from squirming uncomfortably, Jack didn't sound like he was asking, he sounded like there was no option in the matter.  
  
Jack leaned back in his seat when Ralph didn't do or say anything. Ralph hadn't known what to do? What could he do? So, he did nothing. He stared up at the teacher, who was moving back and forth across the room pointing at various spots on the board, and ignored Jack.  
  
Ralph knew he couldn't meet Jack after class, he wasn't ready for it. He was afraid, afraid of Jack. He had no idea what to do, and he spent the rest of the class figuring out how to keep away from Jack, not getting in any word the Ms. Claire was saying. So, he didn't get any notes. Ralph knew he might regret it later, but he didn't care at the moment. The bell had rung.  
  
He raced out, hoping he could avoid Jack. He just wasn't ready to have a conversation with this guy. Ralph made it safely to the bathroom, he breathed a sigh of relieve. He didn't think Jack had seen him. There was someone else in the bathroom, he was some guy Ralph didn't know. He was rather good looking, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was tall and nicely built, and he wore dark clothes that just seemed to fit him. Ralph shook his head. What was he thinking? The guy smiled at Ralph and walked out of the bathroom with a quiet "Hey,"  
  
Thinking that he was safe now, Ralph walked over the sink and turned the water on cool. He dipped his head low over the sink and splashed some water on his face. He stood there for a little while, just listening to the water running, drops running down his face. Soon he reached out and turned off the faucet. Then he wiped away the drops that had collected around his eyes, so that he could see.   
  
When Ralph opened his eyes and stood up straight, he jumped around in surprise. There, standing before him was Jack, a big grin on his face.  
  
"Good thinking Ralph. The bathroom is a good meeting place. Far enough from prying eyes and listening ears. Oh, and I took the liberty to lock the door. We won't be bothered," he said, taking a few steps towards Ralph. Ralph backed away quickly, hitting the sink. How could this happen? Ralph had thought he was safe in there, now he knew he was wrong.  
  
"What ... what do you want from me?" Ralph asked, leaning as far back across the sink as he could.  
  
"What do I want from you?" Jack repeated the question, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Why Ralph, don't be so silly. I don't want anything from you. I want you." With that, Jack closed the distance between them, pressing his body up against Ralph's. Ralph didn't know what to do, this was so unexpected. It was like one of the dreams all over again.  
  
"Jack?" He said uncertainly, Jack had to be joking. Ralph could feel the heat from Jack's body, pressed firmly against his own. He could feel Jack's warm breath against the skin on his cheek. "Please Jack," Ralph pleaded, squirming under the weight pressing against him. The weight holding him down, keeping him from moving.  
  
"Mmm, you don't understand Ralph," Jack whispered in Ralph's ear, "you don't know what it's like. Not a day's gone by since we left the island that I haven't thought about you, not a night that I haven't dreamt about you. Touching you, holding you, fucking you."   
  
Ralph jerked at those words and began frantically trying to get away. But Jack was too strong. God, he was strong. Jack held onto Ralph's arms and kept Ralph stuck between him and the sink, by pressing hard against him. Ralph was in a bit of pain, with the sink digging into his back. He struggled for few minutes, but it sank in that he wasn't getting anything accomplished, and he stopped.  
  
Jack smiled. "That's it Ralph, there's nothing to be gained in fighting. Just relax." Ralph didn't fight, but he didn't relax either. He was waiting for the first opportunity to flee. Jack had a mad gleam in his eye, he was crazy. Jack leaned his face in close to Ralph's. Ralph knew what was coming next, and his thoughts were confirmed when Jack placed his lips firmly against his own. Ralph's lips trembled slightly when they were touched, and he didn't fight when Jack's tongue made it's way between Ralph's pale lips. He wasn't enjoying this, but at the same time he was. Ralph was so confused, he didn't know what to do. So, he just stayed in that position, while Jack had his way with his mouth, until Jack pulled away. The bell had rung.   
  
"Looks like I'd better get to class. We'll talk later," he promised, removing himself from Ralph. Ralph just stared at him as he turned and walked out of the bathroom.   
  
Ralph was shaking as he turned and saw his reflection in the mirror, he could feel the bruise forming on his back where the sink had been. His face was pale, he looked sick. Making his way slowly to his next class, Ralph hoped he didn't have any other classes with Jack. He hoped that he'd wake up from the nightmare, but he knew he wouldn't. Ralph knew it was real, and there would be no waking up.   
  
Jack wasn't in his next class, and the teacher excused him for being late. He had looked like he'd been sick, but Ralph couldn't go home no matter how many times the teacher suggested it. His parents were working. The rest of the school day went by slowly, Ralph looking over his shoulder warily for Jack. But he didn't have him in any other classes and he didn't see him in the hallway. Soon, Ralph was on his way home in the back seat of his parent's car, but they weren't worried, Ralph was always quiet. 


	4. CH 4

Reviewer Notes:  
  
Roxy: oh, evil Jack is very sexy. ::drools:: Oops, better clean off the keyboard now. Just joking, lol. I did add a chapter ::grins insanely:: It's record time!  
  
AShErsOfeD: You are special. ::grins:: I updated. Everybody can be happy now. :)  
  
Jack: Erm, your very welcome.  
  
FireChild3: Oh, oh, oh, oh, STOP EVERYBODY! Are you saying what I think your saying? Are you saying that I might bring you into the world of liking this couple. ::feels special:: Oh, but there are so many better fics out there. Hehe, you all better stop before I get conceited. Joking again. By the way, Harry Potter rocks. You should read my HP story. LOTR rocks too. hehe, Legolas...  
  
Thanks for the reviews, loved em' Now, you're obligated to review again. Also, I'd like to say that if anyone who is reading this like Harry Potter, and even if you don't, you should go read my HP fic. 'Falling For You' It's really good. I promise. Oh, just check it out ::begs:: Oh yeah, but this isn't what you're here for. Now go and be Happy! :: grins and does a little dance:: Here is chapter 4!  
  
CH.4  
  
When Ralph got home, he went straight to his room without any explanations or anything. What was he going to do? Jack was back in his life again. He didn't know if he could handle it. And what was with Jack's behavior? Ralph knew he was out of his mind, but what was going through his head? What crazy thoughts made Jack want to 'be' with Ralph.   
  
Shaking his head, Ralph plopped down onto his bed. He didn't want to go to sleep again. He didn't want to dream about Jack now that he was nearby. Before it was weird, now it was scary. Ralph found himself wondering if Jack knew about his dreams, or if somehow they were having the same dream. There was one way to find out.  
  
Ralph jumped up and changed into his nightclothes, a pair of black boxers and a big T-shirt that looked big enough to fit a wrestler. Ralph liked big shirts. They made him feel safe somehow. He shook his head and opened his door.   
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go on to sleep. I'm not feeling too good." He called down to his parents.  
  
"Aww, baby are you all right?" His mother called back.  
  
"Yeah, fine, just really tired. Hard day at school."   
  
She seemed okay with the answer, because she didn't reply back. Ralph shut the door then curled up in his bed, pulling the covers up high to his chin. Within a few minutes Ralph had slipped off into sleepy land.  
  
The weird thing was, he didn't dream about Jack. In fact his dream was about the boy he'd seen in the bathroom. The guy had walked up to him and kissed him. Ralph had enjoyed the following events in the dream very much. The best thing was that it wasn't Jack, he wasn't having a dream about Jack. So, maybe he really like guys and Jack was just another hot guy. Although there was the way Jack had acted.  
  
But Ralph was so set on the good that he refused to even think about the bad. When he woke up, he got ready for school with a light air about him. It would all be okay. He didn't know then how wrong he was.   
  
"Well, good morning. You're feeling better I see," Ralph's mother said when he came downstairs. Ralph nodded. "Oh, sweetie. Me and your Father have somewhere really important to be, so I was wondering if you could ride the bus. Is that all right?"  
  
Ralph paled, he hadn't ever ridden the bus to or from school before. He'd heard horrible things about it. But then again, if that's what had to be done. "Sure Mom, it's fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. "You look a little pale honey."  
  
"No, I'm fine." I quickly lied.   
  
"Good, here's your lunch. Now you'd better hurry out, the bus should be by any minute now."   
  
Ralph felt rather queasy. What if everyone on the bus was mean? What if he was made fun of? But he took the lunch anyway and headed out the door, grabbing his school bag, from it's spot by the door, on the way out.  
  
It wasn't that long after Ralph got outside, that his parents came rushing out, calling their good-byes as they pulled out of the driveway. Ralph sighed and waved back, he just knew it was going to be a long day. After a few minutes of pacing the driveway, Ralph saw the big yellow bus coming down the road. He put his bag on his back and walked up towards the road. The bus came to a halt directly in front of him. 'Good one' Ralph thought lazily as he climbed onto the bus.   
  
The front of the bus contained about three little children, in the middle two older ones, and in the back one teenager who was too busy listening to his portable CD player to notice Ralph. Ralph sat down two seats from the back, that other teenager still hadn't noticed him, or maybe they didn't care. Ralph shrugged and turned his head to look out the window.   
  
At first Ralph watched the kids of all ages get on, but after the first couple it got pretty boring. So he turned to watch the land roll by, getting deeply lost in thought. He didn't notice the seats filling up around him, he didn't care that no one paid attention to him, that no one sat with him. He'd rather have it that way, alone. Not having to deal with a bunch of chattering idiots who didn't know how good they had it and probably never would.   
  
"Hey," Ralph didn't listen, thinking that the person who owned that voice must be talking to someone else. Then it came a bit louder, "Hey, are you listening? Can I please sit here with you?"   
  
Ralph turned to look at the speaker, he was looking a bit impatient, but the smiling tugging at his lips told Ralph he wasn't really angry. Ralph recognized the boy immediately. It was the guy from the bathroom, the guy from Ralph's dream last night. Wow, those eyes were gorgeous. Ralph felt blood rise into his face. He knew his face was probably redder than Jack's hair. Jack? No, no more thoughts of Jack.  
  
Ralph nodded and quickly turned his face away. What a time to blush! The guy probably thought he was a complete weirdo.   
  
"Erm, excuse me, but you're being very rude. Don't you want to know who I am? I want to know who you are. And what was wrong yesterday in the bathroom? You looked really stressed out." Yesterday? It seemed like it had been so much longer ago than that. Ralph shook his head, this guy actually remembered him?   
  
"Sorry," Ralph said turning back to him, only a slight pink in his cheeks left. "Nothing was wrong yesterday, I just was a bit surprised by an old friend showing up at school."  
  
"Ah, a bit scary huh? Like a dream or something?" Ralph started at these words. No, it was just a coincidence. "Anyway, my name's Daniel Straw. Your is?"  
  
"Oh, I am ... my name is Ralph." Wow, now that sounded stupid. Yeah, 'hey I'm ...err... Ralph' Like Ralph had forgotten his name or something. It was very embarrassing. But Daniel didn't seem to think so. He was smiling.  
  
"That's a nice name," he said winking. Ralph blushed furiously, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice. "Ah, well Ralph, it looks like we've reached hell on land. I guess we'll talk more later. You will be riding again, won't you?"  
  
Ralph smiled and before he really thought about it, said, "Sure, of course."  
  
"Great," Daniel said, hopping off the bus and heading in for class.  
  
Ralph frowned. Great another thing to add to the weird list. How was he going to explain to his parents his sudden want for riding the bus? He hoped things would all work out smoothly.   
  
....................  
  
My goodness, I sat down and started writing and hadn't even intended to put just about any of this in here. You would have had Jack, but I couldn't write anymore ::yawns:: Well, it's 4:47 in the morning. Do you think I'm tired? Anyway, tell me what you think. Pretty please. Plus email me for anything at Rebbie_girl_me@yahoo.com ::grins:: 


	5. CH 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The characters in this story. Yeah, I just borrowed them so I could write a nice story.  
  
Okay, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers. You really kept me going.   
  
Also, I'd like to go ahead and let you all know that this is the last chapter. It would have been longer, but ff.net won't let you put up NC-17 anymore, so I didn't even bother to write it. Considering I dopn't have hardly any time on my hands, with school having started and all.  
  
So, enjoy this people.  
  
CH.5   
  
 Ralph hurried from the bus to his locker and then to his class. He stopped breifly outside the door. A part of him wanted to see Jack again, but another part was dreading it. But Ralph knew he had to go into class sometime. Ralph walked through the door and saw that Jack was already in his seat. He was talking to the blonde haired girl, Bonnie. It almost looked as though he was flirting with her. Ralph shook his head. No way, not after what Jack had done, what Jack had said the day before. He wouldn't flirt with a girl like that in front of Ralph. Would he?  
  
 Jack hadn't even looked up when Ralph walked to his seat and sat down right in front of him. Ralph was a little confused. Was Jack ignoring him? Ralph turned his head, pretending to look out the window, so that if he looked out of corner of his eye he could see Jack. He had stopped talking to Bonnie. Now Jack was writing something on a piece of paper. Ralph found himself wondering what it said. Was it a note to him? He didn't know and he really didn't have time to think on it too much.   
  
 Ms. Claire walked to the front with a stack of papers in her hands. "All right class, settle down. Okay, I am about to give you back your test from last week. Jack, you of course won't be getting one." She smiled warmly at him. Ralph could almost feel Jack smiling back.  
  
 The teacher began handing the papers out. She smiled at some people, frowned at others, and even gave some kids notes to take home. Ralph doubted that any of those students would, they'd probably throw their piece of paper away right after they were out of class. Surely the teacher understood that by now, but Ralph supposed that it was her job to keep trying.    
  
 Jack didn't talk to Ralph for the rest of the school day. In fact when Ralph was getting into his parent's car, he found himself wondering what exactly was going through Jack's head. What was he planning?  
  
  "Ralph honey," Ralph's mother began, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Was the bus ride okay?"  
  
  "Yes, it was fine."  
  
  "That's good. Listen dear, me and your Father are going to a dinner party tonight. I left a meatloaf in the oven. All you have to do is turn it on 450 degrees and let it stay in for..."  
  
  "I know how to cook mother. And yes, I'll be fine by myself," Ralph snapped. He didn't mean to sound angry with his mother, but everything was so hectic at the moment and they just didn't understand. And what was his mother's problem? He'd survived an island full of murderous children, surely he could survive one night by himself.  
  
  "O ... okay sweetie. We'll be home somewhere around ten." She had turned to the front. Oh, goodness. Ralph hoped she wasn't crying.  
  
'Women can get so emotional,' Ralph thought bitterly.  
  
 They soon reached home and Ralph got out of the car quickly. He went straight up to his room, ignoring his parents trying to call to him. Let them think whatever they wanted. Ralph was not in the mood. But what had effected him so much. Was it Jack? Stupid Jack. Ralph wished that he'd never shown up. In Ralph's dreams or in Ralph's life.  
  
 Ralph cursed and lay down on his bed. He heard his mother calling good-bye to him, and then the car pulling away. Slowly, Ralph lay his head on his pillow, thoughts racing around his head. He'd just take a small nap. Yeah, what an idea.    
  
...............................................  
  
   
  
 Ralph woke up to the soft sound of something tapping on glass. The window. Ralph sat up and looked around. It was dark. He looked at the clock, which read: 8:52, and a small p.m. Ralph moaned. He'd slept a long time and he still had some homework to do. Then came the sound again. This time it fully registered in Ralph's mind that something, or someone, was hitting the window.   
  
 Slowly, getting off the bed and getting onto his feet, Ralph listened and watched. He needed some light. Ralph reached over and turned on the lamp that was sitting on his night stand. It helped Ralph see inside, but he couldn't tell what was outside. Ralph creeped forward, straining is eyes. What was out there?  
  
 Then the sound again, but this time it was accompanied by a small voice. "Ralph, Ralph. Open up. Come on Ralph, open the window."  
  
 Ralph recognized the voice but he couldn't quite place it, after all the person was speaking through the glass.  
  
Curiosity got the better of Ralph, so he slowly pushed the window up. But before he could look to see who was there a face popped right in front of his. Ralph yelped and jumped back in surprise.  
  
  "Jack," he said bewildered as the other boy climbed in.  
  
 Jack smiled at him.   
  
When he was completely in he said, "Hey Ralph."  
  
 "H...hey," Ralph said still a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  "What do you think? I came to see you." Jack smiled and walked over. He reached out a hand for Ralph.  
  
 Ralph took the hand and Jack pulled him up.  
  
  "So," Jack said, quietly, "did you miss me?"  
  
  "We were both at school today. Why would I miss you?"  
  
  "Well, we didn't really talk any. But I guess it doesn't matter too much." Jack leaned his face closer to Ralph's.  
  
  "Jack, I really don't think that..." But Ralph couldn't finish his sentence. Jack had placed his lips softly against Ralph's. Ralph's gasped and felt a great whoosh in his stomach. "Jack?" He moaned uncertainly.  
  
 Jack shushed him with a quiet breath. Then he slowly pushed Ralph back onto the bed.   
  
 Part of Ralph wanted to resist, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd dreamt about this for a long time. He wanted it. He wanted Jack.   
  
Suddenly Ralph felt all of his uncertainties leave his mind. They didn't seem to matter that much any more.  
  
.........................................  
  
 A while later Ralph found himself lying in the bed beside Jack, who was now sleeping peacefully. Ralph smiled. It hadn't been so bad, in fact being with Jack had been great. Ralph knew that the next morning there would be many things to think about. Ralph didn't know if he was ready to forgive Jack or if he ever would be. He didn't know if the dreams he'd had were in any way related to the one's Jack had talked about. He thought he might ask Jack about them later.   
  
 Ralph really didn't care about any of these things at that moment though. He just wanted to lay there, completely content, in Jack's arms.  
  
.................................  
  
Okay everybody, there it is. The last and final chapter. Thank goodness I got that off my chest. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Your author,  
  
Rebbie (The Perfect) (If there are any mistakes let me know)  
  
Jack: Yeah right. 


End file.
